Baby Blues
by Karene
Summary: Phoebe is pregnant with Cole's baby. My first and so far only Phoebe/Cole fanfic.


**You know the drill! I don't own anyone.**  
  
Summery: This was based on a dream of mine I had a while ago. I wrote this a long time ago, about 6 months ago. Eeek! LOL!  
  
  
  
Pheobe Halliwell walks downstairs and heads toward the kitchen. Dressing ina t-shirt and boxers you can tell she has just woken up. She enters the kitchen to find Piper busily making breakfast. Pheobe sits down at the kitchen table and puts her head down. "Uhhhh...." She groans, as a peircing headache comes along.  
  
"Still not feeling good?" Askes Piper worriedly. She walks over to Pheobe and puts her palm on Pheobe's forehead. "You're a little warm. Maybe you should go to a doctor, you've been sick for over a week."  
  
"I know, I've already made the appointment.." She says still groggy. "I gotta headache, the light hurts. Some stomache bug, huh?"  
  
Piper nods, and walks to the cabinet and grabs some asprin. "Here, take these,Pheebs." She hands Pheobe the pills and a glass of water.  
  
"Good morning." Says a cheery Prue coming into the kitchen. She looks at the sickly pale face of her youngest sister. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Thanks." Pheobe whispered. She coughs, causing her sisters to jump. "I have got to get ready for the doctors." She leaves the kitchen to go upstairs.  
  
"I am worried about her, Prue. She's been this way for a while now. I don't think it's just a stomache flu." Piper says while putting the eggs she was cooking on plates and sets them on the table.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Prue sits at the table and startes eating. Piper soon joins her.  
  
The doorbell rings and Prue gets up to answer it. She walks into the hallway and answers the door. Victor stands there and smiles. Prue seems a little shocked. "Hi Prue, honey."  
  
Prue smiles back. "Hi Dad. Come in." Victor walks in and they both walk into the kitchen. Piper stands by the coffe maker. Her back facing them, she turns around and nearly drops the coffee she walks holding.  
  
"Hi Piper." Victor says to his daughter. They all sit at the table.  
  
"I didn't expect you were coming, or else I would have made more food." Piper says.  
  
'It's ok, I ate already. I didn't think I would come by here, but while I was out I decided to drop by and say 'Hi.' How are you a Leo doing?" He asks, making small talk.  
  
"Fine, we are happy and healthy." Piper notices Pheobe coming back into the kitchen. "Hey Pheobe, you should sit down."  
  
"Speaking of healthy..." Prue murmmers to herself. Victor turns around and see's his youngest daughter.  
  
"Pheobe, honey." He smiles to Pheobe.  
  
"Daddy, hi." She brightens at the sight of him. She walks over and gives him a quick hug.  
  
Piper looks at Pheobe. "When are you going to the doctor's? Maybe I can drive you."  
  
"I made the appointment at 12:30." She gets herself a cup of coffee.  
  
'I can drive you Pheobe. I have nothing else to do. It would be nice." Offers Victor.  
  
"Ok, Dad. Thanks." She smiles and sits down with the rest of them.  
  
They all talk about simple stuff, like the last few weeks, like Leo and Piper, Cole, photography (I bet you know Prue brought that subject up) and cooking. Plus, what Victor is doing in his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a fancy apartment, with silk drapes, and with red velvet pillows on the expensive looking furniture stands an older looking man. He is kind of on the short side, around the age of 45, with greying brown hair. He has on a black suit. "Hurry up Alecia. We do not have all day. This must be done soon, before tommarrow."  
  
A softer voice comes from the other room. "I am, but the zipper is stuck. Dresses are a pain in the..."  
  
"Then melt the zipper together." His impatients seems to grow. "Must you take so long!"  
  
A younger woman, around 30, walks out of the other room. She has on a short black dress. She does a quick spin around and she smiles. "Perfect fit." She laughs at the stunned look the man has.  
  
"Now we must go to the funeral. If they notice we're not there, our cover is blown." He tapps his foot.  
  
"Calm down Anthony dear. They won't find out. We will be fine. Let's head out to the limo.' She grabs her purse and fur coat that was on a chair and heads out the door. Anthony follows, but before he leaves he turns around and a light comes out of his hand. Everything in the apartment dissapears. He nods and walks out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victor and Pheobe are waiting in the doctors office. Pheobe is sitting on that table with the paper on it. Victor is sitting on a stool beside her.  
  
"And you are telling me now that you passed? I would've came to the celebration." Victor says, obviously annoyed.  
  
"I know, but I was a little preoccupied..." She trails off, cause of the headache.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With..um..Cole."  
  
"Oh. Him" Victor sounds a little angry.  
  
"Relax. It's ok. Dad, Cole is good. Trust me." Pheobe says, not really wanting to get into that subject. Right after that, the doctor walks in. He holds a clipboard. He obviously is reading something on the sheet.  
  
"So, um, what's wrong with me?" Pheobe asks a little spooked. Not really sure if she wants an answer.  
  
"Well, everything seems to be in order. You are perfectly healthy. It's only morning sickness." He says matter-o-factly.  
  
Pheobe and Victor look shocked. "Wh-What? Morning sickness. I'm, uh..." Pheobe head starts to swim.  
  
"Pregnant, about two weeks. You are healthy. Just take deep breaths and lay down when you don't feel good." The doctor writes somehing on the clipboard.  
  
Pheobe has wide eyes. She looks at Victor, who seems to be in the same state of shock. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He hugs Pheobe. "Oh honey."  
  
The doctor leads them out of the room. He starts talking to them. "Ok, no beer, smoking, most medications, rough-housing..." He turns around and smiles at them. "Just go home and relax."  
  
Victor and Pheobe leave. You can alomst hear what Pheobe is thinking. "Prue is going to kill me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prue, Piper and Leo are discussing what to do that day. Because it was Saturday, and they all had the day off. Prue wanted them to go to the museaum. But Leo and Piper wanted to go to the park.  
  
"Prue, it's two against one. We win." Piper smiles cocky.  
  
"No, not true, Dad, Pheobe, and...Cole, they need to vote to." Prue stick out her tounge at Piper.  
  
"Well, I am still packing for the park, com'on it will be fun, next weekend we will go to the museaum. I promise." Piper tries to negotiate.  
  
"Fine, we'll go. Only if you promise." Piper nods. "Ok, then, lets get ready." Prue smiles and heads upstairs to change.  
  
Leo kisses Piper. "Then we can relax and have fun." Leo holds Piper hand. "I'll be back, I have to change." He orbs out.  
  
Piper sits back in the chair in the sunroom. She closes her eyes to relax. But she hears Pheobe come in. "Piper, Prue!" She hears her little sister call. She gets up and heads toward the sound. She finds her other sister there to.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asks, seeing Pheobes worried face.  
  
"Where's Dad?' Prue asks, noticing he's not there.  
  
"Dad dropped me off here. He had to go think..." She says, straying from the question.  
  
"Think. Think about what?" Piper getting a little more upset. She didn't like the way Pheobe's tone of voice was.  
  
'You guys have better sit down..." They all walk into the living room. Prue and Piper sit on the coutch. "ok, good. Now, how am I going to say this?" She says muttering to herself. She bumps into the table, sending a picture falling off. She gets upset and the picture frame fly up into the air telekineticly and lands back in place. Piper looks at Prue.  
  
Prue looks at Pheobe. Then at Piper. "That was not me. I-I didn't do that." She see's Pheobe face, noticing a little fear. "It was you, Pheebs, who did it?' Pheobe nods. "But you don't have that power. Your's wouldn't grow to that...But, oh my god..." Prues face enters with shock and as that seems to settle, she smiles. "You're, you're..."  
  
Pheobe seems to understand, she nods. Tears show up in her eyes, she wipes them away. Piper looks confused. "What? What is Pheobe?" She is getting afraid.  
  
Pheobe sits next to Piper and takes her hand. "Piper, I'm pregnant." Piper gasps slightly.  
  
Prue and Piper hug Pheobe at the same time and say congradulations. Leo walks down stairs, wearing khaki shorts and a t-shirt. "What's going on?" He asks curiously. Pheobe smiles.  
  
"Oh just telling my sisters I'm pregnant." Leo's jaw drops in shock. Pheobe trembles with laughter. Although trying to keep it quiet she puts her hand over her mouth. Leo stands there, looking straight ahead, dazed from Pheobe's news.  
  
"Um.... Pheebs, not to drag the good news, but is it Coles?" Prue asks, actually hoping for a 'No.'  
  
"Of course it is, I mean, who else would it be?" Pheobe seems a little hurt by Prue's harsh question.  
  
Piper stands up and walks by Leo. "Honey, are you ok? You don't seem to be taking this well..." She gives him an encouraging hug.  
  
"I'm fine. I just did not expect this when I came down the stairs." Leo smiles and hugs her back.  
  
"By the way, Pheobe, does Cole know about you? " Says Prue with a more strained tone than she should have.  
  
Pheobe shakes her head. "No, but I will, Cole is coming here later tonight." She shivvers suddenly. Her sisters jump.  
  
''Pheobe, what's wrong?" Piper questions frightened. She rushes to her sisters side.  
  
Pheobe looks at Piper then at Prue, she says calmly. "It's ok, just a little cold. I am going to take a few asprins and lay down." She leaves the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anthony and Alecia walks into a ball room. Many more people are there. Dancing, drinking wine and champangue, conversing with others. Alecia and Anthony walk around like hungry foxes in a hen coop. They seem to be searching for something. Over head a banner reads, 'Physisian Convenstion.'  
  
"Look how many! How are we to find him?" Alecia said with a slight whine.  
  
"Simple, just look. He can not be very far." Growled Anthony as he took her arm in the direction to the bar.  
  
"Seriously Tony, at a time like this. It is not a time for drinks."  
  
"You idiot, shut up, there he is."  
  
"You do it, I don't have a good of aim as you." Said Alecia admiringly.  
  
Anthony walked to a dark haired man, with stunning green eyes. The same doctor who diagnossed Pheobe. "Are you Dr. Trali?" The man nodded. "Good, you better come with me..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper and Prue are sitting on the couch. Leo is sitting on the chair near them. Pheobe has gone up to her room to sleep. Prue looks completely distraut.  
  
"I mean, I love Pheobe, but how could she let this happen?" Prue is completely over-taxed.  
  
"Prue, we all will help her through this. How do you think she feels'' Trying to comfort her sister, but telling it isn't working she turns to Leo. "Honey, that baby is Coles...Whoa..." Both Prue and Leo look at her confused and fear quickly shadows thier eyes. "This has completely, just now, sunken in. The baby is part demon, oh my God."  
  
Leo finally just realized it to. "i have never heard of something like this before, I don't know what could happen.  
  
Prue looks worried. "Can you find out from the Elders, I mean, won't they know?"  
  
"Maybe, but it could really be bad news for Pheobe's baby."  
  
"Go, now, check."  
  
Leo nods and orbs away.  
  
Piper looks a bit angry. 'There goes our outting..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dr. Tralia, Anthony, and Alecia are out in an alley. The doctor is angry because they made him leave the party. "What do you want?!" He asks angrily.  
  
Alecia claps her hands and a small grey fog drifts over to Dr. Tralia. Knocking him out. "That is easy. Time to roll." She says, quiet sure of herself and Tony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pheobe sits on the stairs, unable to fall asleep she wandered to the stairs to think. Her sisters didn't see her there, so she had listened in on there conversation. She was upset by what they said. Pheobe really didn't know why though. After she heard Leo orb out she walked down stairs. At that time the doorbell rang. Pheobe decided against confronting her sisters. She opened the door and smiled. There was Cole. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and handed her some flowers.  
  
"Hi there stranger. Missed you." Pheobe said as she welcomed him in. "I missed you two." Cole said as he followed Pheobe into the house. She gave him a warm smile. "I was thinking, do you want to go somewhere tonight? Maybe a nice walk through the park?" He said, his eyes sparkling. Pheobe nods.  
  
"Let me get my purse." She grabs it off the stand. "ok, lets go..."  
  
They walk out the door and get into a cab and head toward Golden Gate Park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anthony and Alecia shimmer Dr. Trali into a wooded scerene area. Alecia grabs an atheme from her purse and hands it over to Anthony. Dr. Trali on the ground, knocked out by the magical fog. Anthony laughs maddly as he bends over the body. Anthony takes the knife and plunges it into his heart. Anthony's body lay dead. Alecia giggles uncontrolably. A minute or two pass quietly, Alecia by this time had shut up, watching carefully. Slowly a spirit left Anthony's corpse and rose. It seemed to laugh coldy and enter Dr. Trali's unconcious body. Slowly 'Dr. Trali' awoke. He stood up and stretched, he smiled at Alecia.  
  
"Phase one done honey." He said in a dead tone. Alecia nodded. "bye- bye Charmed ones."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper and Prue sit in the foyer talking. Not really sure what to do about the whole 'Pheobe and Cole's baby situation.'  
  
"Maybe we can strip the babys powers, like what Grams did to us." Prue says in forlorn tone.  
  
Piper shook her head. "No, we can't just ask Pheobe to do that, she'd never go for it." Prue wears a look full of distain.  
  
"You're right. As usual." Piper sighs. "Of all the guys she could have been knocked-up by...."  
  
"Piper." Prue says scolding her sister. "She loves him. We at least have to give it a chance."  
  
"But what if we have to vanquish our neice/nephew. Can we do that?" Piper says, really now understaning the full inpact of what that child could do.  
  
"We will be there for her. That's what sisters do."  
  
"You know I will." Piper smiles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe and Cole reach the park and walk around, hand-in-hand. "Honey, I have some.... News... For you..." She smiles innocently, then looks at the ground.  
  
Cole stops and looks at her. Not sure of what's going on. "What?" He takes his hand and places it on her chin and lifts her face to look at him lovlingly.  
  
"I am...." The words choke in her throat. Barely unable to say the words. "I'm....''  
  
"What are you?" Cole says, suspecting the truth, but not sure.  
  
"Pregnant." She looks away, afraid to see his reaction.  
  
He stands there, his jaw wide open. His eyes huge like oranges. Then, overcome by happiness, he picks her up and spins her.  
  
Phoebe gasps, then startes laughing happily.  
  
Dr. Trali watches them, and has been for some time. He steps out of the bushes, and with Cole's back toward him he lets out an energy ball. Phoebe screams seeing him. Cole drops her, Phoebe lands on her feet, and fires back at him. Trali's energy ball whizzes between Phoebe and Cole. Phoebe gasps as it grazes her left side. But leaving no wound. Cole lets another energy ball at him and Dr. Trali gets vanquished by his own kind.  
  
Alecia screams angrily, and steps out from behind a tree. And tosses a fire ball at Cole, hitting him. But Cole's power is to strong and it barely phases him.  
  
Cole hits her back and she dissolves into a thing of dust.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper and Prue are still sitting in the foyer when Cole and Phoebe shimmer in. Phoebe's upset and walks into the kitchen. But despite what happened, Cole is wearing a happy face and smiles at Phoebe's sisters. "I'm going to be a father."  
  
Prue and Piper exchange a 'he's nutz' look and giggle slightly. But soon they head toward the kitchen to find Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe sits at the table with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "I've got a headach." She says after taling two.  
  
"What happened?" Prue asks when walking in.  
  
"Oh while I was sharing the best news of my life with Cole a couple of demons appeared and destroyed that." She says upset and anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Oh honey." Prue says while Piper and Prue give her a quick hug.  
  
"I'm going to lay down now. No one come to my room, I want to sleep." Phoebe says as storming out of the room.  
  
"Mood swings..." Piper murmmers while watching the doorway where Phoebe left through. She turns around to where Prue was reading the back of the pill bottle.  
  
"Oh no...." Prue says, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"What?" Piper says with a little fear in her voice.  
  
"The bottle says to not take any when pregnant, nursing, or may become pregnant." Prue looks at Piper with worried eyes,  
  
"No, you have got to be kidding me..." Piper knew her sister was not, Prue would never joke about something like that.  
  
Both of them hear a loud crsh come from up stairs. Prue and Piper look at each other. Then they race upstairs. They head toward Phoebes room and don't find her there. Piper see's on the doorway a little blood. "Oh my God!"  
  
Then the oldest Charmed Ones hear a faint call for help. Prue and Piper run into the bathroom.  
  
"PHOEBE!!!" They both scream out.  
  
The End  
  
Unless I get out of this writers block!!! 


End file.
